


The Girl in Men's Clothing|| An ItaSaku Fanfic [Hiatus]

by YaoiTora



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTora/pseuds/YaoiTora
Summary: Sakura Haruno lives a double life. She's a girl at home but at school...she disguises her self as a boy, calling herself Sakurai Haruno. The name is slightly similar but hey it was much easier to come up with. She wore a male wig which was brunette colored and had brown eye contacts to look the part. The only problem was...All the guys at the damn all boys' boarding school she had really really wanted to go to were attracted to her. Especially the class representative, Itachi Uchiha.





	1. Akatsuki Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's comment: Just thought I'd write something different for a change. Decided to write an ItaSaku. I'm not a fan of SasuSaku but I am interested in ItaSaku. It's not my top fav pairing but... eh why not right?

_Beep, beep, beep!_  
A muffled groan escaped her lips as she slammed her hand on her alarm clock. Her emerald green eyes glaring at the obnoxiously loud device that would usually ruin her pleasant sleep, grumbling something snarky under her breath. Sighing, she sat up, stretching her arms out, her pajama shirt riding up a little. This was her first day at an all boys' school. The school was very popular and ranked one of the top five boarding schools in Japan. Sunagakure Academy – an all girls' boarding school was second and the other two were Kirigakure and Otogakure. Konohagakure didn't just have all boys' or all girls' schools. Her best friend went to one of Konoha's most popular public schools until her parents had moved to another part of Konohagakure and she had to enroll in an all girls' school linked to the all boys' school that she, had enrolled in. In other words, Konohagakure Boarding School for boys was in the same building as Konohagakure Boarding School for girls.

"Sakura, sweetie, it's time to get ready! Ino's coming to pick you up!" Mebuki Haruno, a well-known and highly respected nurse and wife of Kizashi Haruno, a well-known and highly respected politician as well as known for his "devil's advocate strategies. Kizashi looked up at his wife with his blue eyes, reaching for his coffee which was brewed black just the way he liked it.

"Darling, let the girl sleep. She doesn't have to go to school you know." Kizashi said. "She could go to school online and travel with her father." He grinned widely at her, chuckling, earning himself a smack upside the head from his very, very headstrong wife. "Ouch."

Mebuki's hands immediately went to her hips, a scolding look on her face. Her daughter was getting an education and socializing with other girls her age. She was enrolled in an elite boarding school Mebuki had gone to when she was younger.

Sakura came down stairs, dressed in a girls' uniform the one she had planned to change out of after she snuck into the bathroom. "Good morning, Sakura, dear." Mebuki greeted her. "I made you your favorite breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate chips, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Yum, yum, they are so, so good! What do you think, darling?" Kizashi looked up from reading the paper, sipping his coffee, nodding in agreement that the pancakes and all the other sweets were terrific.

"Fantastic as usually, Mebuki!" Kizashi grinned. Mebuki smiled with satisfaction. She looked at her daughter. She was dressed in a girls' uniform when really she was going to be changing into a different uniform. She only hoped that Sakura didn't get in trouble. Kizashi got up, placed the paper down and grabbed his brief case. "Alright, I'm heading out my beautiful ladies." He said as he kissed his wife then walking over and kissing his daughter's cheek.

Sakura smiled as she waited for her father to leave. Upon hearing the door open and then close a moment later, she stood up and ran upstairs to switch uniforms. Thanks to her mother, Sakura could be herself and do what she felt comfortable with. If she wanted to go to the elite school for all boys then fine. Mebuki would let her daughter have her way only if it would make her happy. She didn't care how her husband felt about it, all she cared for was her daughter's happiness and who knows? Maybe Sakura could find a nice boyfriend while there.

Sakura came back down in the boy's uniform with a red wig and colored contacts already in her eyes along with fake glasses to compliment the look. She worked on her voice, it sounded fine to her but she didn't know how it would sound to others.  _Never know until I try,_ she thought.  _Akatsuki Academy here I come!_  
-  
**Akatsuki Academy**

Sakura smiled as she looked at the huge sign. Finally, she would be able to be herself when it came to school. She would be able show her true self and not worry about boys flaunting over her. Instead she'd have to worry about girls giggling behind her back due to her very convincing disguise.

Sakura didn't care though. Her heart was in the right place. She knew it. This was the right school for her. She managed to keep her life intact with this disguise and now all she had to do was continue to do so.

Stepping forward seemed like slow motion for her, finding that with each step cherry blossom petals would fall. She walked passed people and with each person she'd caught their eye. At least the girls. Akatsuki Academy may have been a school for boys but it did have a building where girls were taught so in a since it was a boy and girls school only they were still separated. Girls had their own dormitory and it was the same for boys. The difference was, Sakura had requested to have her own dorm since she had an identity to keep secret.

"Hey, you!" A voice called out as Sakura was reaching for the handles on the door to the school. She turned slowly, the hair on her wig blowing in her face. She looked up with her green eyes which she decided went well with her brown haired wig, at the tall male towering over her. "You do realize that the school ain't open yet right?"

Sakura blinked, frowning. This kid was smirking at her weirdly. Like he was eye-raping her. Sakura huffed. "That was for me to find out without  _you_  butting in." She replied in a convincing male voice. She had practiced for months until her friend managed to get her a voice modifier. She had to promise not to get into any boyish fights or else her secret would be one step away from getting out. "Honestly, you walk up to a complete stranger and try to pick fights with them? Act like they know everything you know because you're an upper classmen?" She scowled. "What a dick."

The said upperclassmen growled in anger. "Why you little shi-"

"Hidan, don't fight with other students how many times must you get written up this year?" Hidan stopped, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Sakura snorted.  _Good grief! The guys here act like children._ She looked at the person that stopped Hidan from even laying a hand on her. Her eyes widen.  _Oh god!_ Her heart began to pound against her chest, stuttering as she froze in her place.

Itachi Uchiha. The highest ranking student in the school. Popular with the girls but never placed an interest in dating them even though they'd do  _anything_ to get in his pants. Sakura couldn't  _believe_ he was the one to save her. A disguised damsel in distress. Sakura analyzed the boy up and down. His hair was long, shining and silky, like he washed everyday. His skin glowed and his eyes were mysterious and cold which sent shivers down Sakura's spine. If it took one guy to make her shiver it was Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura turned away when she realized Itachi noticed her staring at him. Tensing, she felt her cheeks warm up.  _My first day and I'm already embarrassing myself! Good job, Sakura! Good job!_  Sakura looked back at Itachi and jumped back when she noted that he was not too close for comfort. "You must be the new kid. Haruno is it?" Sakura gulped and nervously chuckled, pushing up the fake glasses.

"Y-Yes. My name is Shirou Haruno."

Itachi smiled. Pleased to meet you, Shirou-san. Welcome to Akatsuki Academy. I am Itachi Uchiha," Sakura refrained from snorting.  _I know..._ she thought. "I am your senior class rep. If you have any trouble don't hesitate to come to me." Sakura nodded timidly.  _Great first impression_ , She told herself. "The school should open soon. Do do your best in make friends."

Again Sakura nodded watching as Itachi turned away. Subconsciously, she placed a hand over her heart. This was going to a bumpy ride all school. That was a fact.


	2. Classroom A-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update this story on here! I apologize for my forgetfulness, Aracnafobia97 and SakuraNaru and to the 4 guests that left me kudos! Thanks for commenting too Aracnafobia97. ^^ I hope you like this chapter and chapter three which should be done soon. Sooner rather than later I hope. Hopefully by the end of the day.   
> I am happy with the feed back I've gotten for this story and other stories too. 
> 
> Anyway, enough about the feedback.
> 
> This story is completely humored based before Itachi and Sakura get together. I don't think it's necessary to make this story too long - 17 chapters are certainly enough unless I feel that it needs more when it gets to a specific point. That would be when the chapter-count has changed. ^^ I have a lot of planning to do. I want to do a lot of things. I plan on making my own website or something just for fun! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter folks, apologies in advanced for waiting so long to update!

The doors to the school opened, causing students to stampede into the building. Sakura yelped, trying to keep on her feet but failing to do so as all the male students trampled her, causing her glasses to fall off. "Shit!" She cussed. "My glasses!" In the midst of the stampede, Sakura pretended she couldn't see to make her character seem like  _he_  couldn't see without his glasses. Drama class in middle school really came in handy. She grinned internally at herself. She noticed a hand grab her glasses. Gasping she reached for them. "H-Hey!" She cried out.

"I see you needed a little help." Sakura froze, looking up, squinting to make it her acting all the more convincing. "Shirou-san, I must say you are a bit of a klutz." Sakura huffed, puffing her cheeks. Now this guy was getting on her nerves.

Sakura stood up, brushing off the dirt on her uniform and swiped her glasses from the latter's hand. "I could have gotten them if you didn't but in." Sakura replied, grumbling something after words. Itachi smirked.

"Feisty, just the way I like 'em."

Sakura tensed, turning her head slowly, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the Uchiha. "Wh-What?" The Uchiha chuckled. Sakura's expression changed from shock to annoyance. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just kidding. I'm not gay." Itachi chuckled. Sakura huffed.  _Then why the hell would you flirt with a guy, you ass_! She thought. "Say, do you have any friends? I'd like to be yours if that's alright with you, Shirou-san." Sakura relaxed, blinking in confusion. Itachi Uchiha. Class rep. A freaking flirt. Wanted to be her friend? Sakura groaned internally.  _Cha! Don't let this guy flirt with you again!_ Innerself Sakura screamed. Sakura smiled softly, her eyes darting to the Uchiha hand that was held out. Snorting, she took it, shaking the boy's hand.

"Fine." Sakura replied. "I'll be your friend. Er," She blushed looking over her shoulder at the building. She looked back at Itachi, slipping on her glasses. "Could you help me find Classroom A-9?" Itachi smiled.

"That's easy."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because that's where I'm heading."

Sakura eyes widened, a gasp slipping passed her lips. She was in the same class with this guy? She groaned. This was going to be a pain in the ass first day. "I see you have gym class with me as well, Shirou-san. I look forward to seeing you then." Itachi continued to speak and when Sakura heard the words gym and class together she immediately imagined the gym locker rooms full of extremely hot guys changing, taking showers, etc. Her face slowly turned red and everything felt instantly hot, like 100 degrees hotter than it was in the school as they entered it.

And the school was air conditioned.

 _This isn't good_ , Sakura thought in panic.  _I can't change with men! Th-They'll know! They'll find out!_ Shaking her head, she looked at Itachi. "U-Um, is there anyway I could change in er...private?" Sakura chuckled nervously as Itachi raised an eyebrow. He nodded his head, a small smile protruding on his face.

"Of course, Shirou-san, but you don't have to be embarrassed to show your parts. We are all used to that. It is an all boys' school after all. Akatsuki Academy has an all girls' school too but It's not as equal as the boys' school We're top ranked in Konohagakure." Sakura rolled her eyes. What did she get herself into? From freaking flirty to cocky, this guy was full of himself. Why were Uchihas such cocky assholes?  _For the sake of my sanity, I need to just not make any friends and stick with the ones I already have..._

Yeah, her friends Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga went to an all girls' school. Konoha Academy School for Girls. It was too far away but Sakura knew that she would have been sent there if she had wanted to go there. But this was her dream! It was real. Unfortunately, her dream had become a...crazy Uchiha-filled nightmare so far. She had just about every class with this guy and it was almost like she was going to share a dorm with him.

That's when it hit her.

The dorm.

Who was she going to share it with? Was she even going to share it with anyone? Itachi made a sound that caused Sakura to jump out of her skin. "What? Don't do that you ass!" Itachi chuckled, smiling.

"I apologize. It seems you and I, Shirou-san, get to be dorm buddies." Sakura stared at him. She stared and stared and stared until they made a turn and she hit the wall, falling backward with a loud thud. Itachi cringed, watching his new found friend hurt himself. "My, my, it seems you need to work on your directions, Shirou-san." Sakura glared at him, the corner of her lip twitched every so slightly.

"Hehe, I guess so." Sakura replied. She looked up and noticed she was finally at her classroom. Breathing in heavily and exhaling she got up, brushing the imaginary dirt and dust off. Classroom A-9. This was where everything would begin for her. A journey to her beginning and end.

Yeah... until she was tackled by a bunch of crazed men with too much testosterone leaking from them. Would it kill the academy to merge with the girls? _I think...we have an imbalanced class here..._ She thought to herself analytically. "Everyone, please sit." Itachi ordered. Everyone in the classroom sat in their seats. "I'd like you to meet Shirou Haruno. He's our new student. Please treat him as you would treat your fellow classmates. That is all." Itachi smiled. "Shirou-san, you may have a seat."

"Ah! Th-Thanks." Sakura blushed, bowing before she sat in an empty seat. She looked over feeling eyes hovering over her. She growled. It was that kid from earlier. Hidan. "What? You got something to say?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. What guy wears perfume?" Hidan asked. Sakura gasped. She remembered she had put on perfume this morning!  _CRAP! EMERGENCY! ALERT! EMERGENCY! ALERT! Sakura think of something!_ The tiny Sakuras in charge of her brain screamed and scrambled, papers flew around.  _Not good. Not good. Not good_.

Sakura broke in to a fit of nervous laughter, making Hidan look at her like she was crazy. To him, she was not a girl, she was a boy named Shirou Haruno. "Well, you see," She finally began to explain, once the laughter ceased. "My sister Sakura, likes to prank me and I guess she decided to spray perfume on me today!" Another fit of nervous laughter broke. Hidan turned around in his seat.

"Che, what a fucking weirdo."

Sakura sighed, in relief.  _He believed it_. Thankfully, now she had even more eyes upon her. "So, what does your sister look like?" A guy asked. Sakura looked up at him. He had long blonde hair with some parted over his one eye. It kind of reminded her of Ino only some of it was down. "The name's Deidara, excuse my rudeness. I'm class treasurer." Sakura nodded.

"Uh...uh-uh..."  _I getting too much attention..._

"I think Shirou-san would like you to relieve him of personal space, Deidara-kun." Sakura deadpanned, groaning. Itachi Uchiha saves the day again. When was this guy going to let her handle things. She was only acting. One little thing to piss her off and that was it. Hell was going to break lose. She was always like that in middle school. Shy, but when pissed, she'd break out of her shell and blossom. Then turn in to a bud again. The problem was she was in a new school and not with her friends. She had to make knew friends and so far she'd made friends with class representative Itachi Uchiha.


	3. There's Something About You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! I'm back with the third chapter of "The Girl in Men's Clothing" and I can honestly tell that this chapter's funny. :) I couldn't stop giggling XD So I hope you like this chapter. :) Chapter 4 will be written and uploaded soon! Bye for now  
> -YaoiTora

There was something about Shirou Haruno Itachi couldn't place. He wondered why the boy wasn't changing the the locker room and in the dorm that he shared with him. He also wondered why all the guys looked at Shirou oddly. Like they  _wanted_ something from him. A date of some sort. Just early today, Itachi heard Kisame say that if he were to be gay, he'd date Shirou.

That, for whatever reason, didn't sit quite well with Itachi. It was too much of a bother to get them out of a pickle than to  _protect_ Shirou from eye-raping him.

Wait. Protect?

What the hell was Itachi thinking?

Yes, he was staring into space and letting any sort of deep subconscious thought surface but when did he seem protective over Shirou? "I-Itachi-san," Itachi turned to see Shirou dressed in his gym outfit, blinking in confusion. He tilted his head. The boy's face was beat red and his nose was...

 _Bleeding_.

No, Itachi  _never_  had a guy fawn over him. Never really seen a guy, the one human being that was the same sex, the same  _gender_ get so embarrassed and aroused? Itachi was only changing his clothes. But there was one problem with that.

Itachi Uchiha had a bad habit of not wearing underwear under his pants. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Do you mind if I ask why your nose is bleeding?"

Sakura tensed.  _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!_ The phrase repeated over and over again in her mind. She held her nose, her face flushed. She wanted to  _die_. Never seeing a guy nude before wasn't on her bucket list  _yet_. Unfortunately it was too late for that. Her mind was screaming and heart was  _racing_ , beating against her chest. What was she supposed to be doing? She had forgotten after seeing Itachi's glorious -

"Shirou-san?"

Sakura squeaked (quite loudly for all the men in the locker room to hear). "I-I-I-I gotta g-go change!" She said, running toward one of the empty stalls in the room. Itachi blinked and tilted his head in confusion. He turned his head to see Kisame and Deidara, changed and laughing their asses off.

"I don't see what's so funny." Itachi commented rather annoyed. Kisame cleared his throat, being the first one to stop laughing. Deidara wiped away a tear from his eye and taking a deep breath. Itachi huffed, his face had just a tiny tint of pink. Even Kisame and Deidara were a little embarrassed to see Itachi fully naked. The upside to the teen's bad habit was that he always kept underwear with him.

Itachi glared lightly at his two friends. The class representative slipped on the underwear and then his gym uniform along with the shirt that matched. "Let's go, I think Shirou-san can handle himself."

"I wonder if the dude's gay." Deidara blurted out, earning a hand upside the head for such a ridiculous conclusion.  "Ouch! Kisame, you bastard, that hurt."

"Don't be a dumbass. The kid's new and his sexuality has nothing to do with. I don't even think he's a man." Kisame mumbled the last part aloud to himself making Itachi and Deidara raise an eyebrow at him. The blue skinned teen blinked. "What?" Deidara and Itachi glanced at each other, deadpanned.

"Nothing." They chorused as they walked out of the locker room and into the gym, toward the bleachers. In the back of his mind, Deidara's comment about Shirou being gay lingered about as well as Kisame's comment about Shirou's sexuality having nothing to do with him also lingered. The was also a sense of worry about the boy. His nose was certainly bleeding a lot. He shook his head. There was nothing wrong with that sexuality. Hell, his younger brother was gay! Itachi sighed. He should have thought through his habits especially for Shirou's sake.  
-  
Sakura felt like a pervert for staring like that. She didn't understand or notice until now that her nose was bleeding. She cleaned herself up and put on the boys' uniform. Since she wore a bra she slipped on the jacket that came with it.

She heard a soft vibration from her phone, smiling happily she noticed the name that was all too familiar to her.  _Ino Yamanaka_.

 **Hey Sakura! How's it going? Should I be calling you Shirou still? Whoops! I hope no one's peaking in on ya! Don't want no pervs attacking my girl!** Sakura crinkled her nose at the last comment. Ino Yamanaka was one of her best friends. The girl was a special friend to her indeed. They had their fair share of quarrels but they always pulled through. Sakura first met Ino in grade school. She was confident and very pretty. At the time her hair was short and parted by an occasional barrette she would wear every once in a while.

By the time they entered middle school, Ino had grew her hair out, leaving some down to fall over one of her eyes kind of like Deidara only... much more feminine. Ino's favorite color was purple. Hence, she would wear purple close on an occasion.

As for Ino's flirtatious personality, Sakura figured the girl had a crush on her after they entered high school. That or she just liked to get under Sakura's skin just for giggles. As far as Sakura knew, Ino was already in a relationship with a girl named Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata was a sweet girl. She was obviously bisexual and a good friend. Sakura had a feeling that the two would hit it off at some point. Sakura was just thankful that Ino's parents could care less about who she dated as long as she was taking care of herself. Hinata however, was an heiress to the Hyuuga company. Her parents weren't  _too_  strict with who she dated but subtly implied that they did want grandchildren one day. So maybe Ino and Hinata hit it off but... it didn't last. Sakura snorted.

 **Tch, shut up Ino-pig,** Sakura replied with the old nickname. There was a quick reply of  _billboard brow_  after that. Sakura chuckled.  **I've been okay, I've seen** ** _things_** **today in the boys gym locker room.** She replied, the image of Itachi in his full naked glory popping in her head. She blushed.

 **What? You got to see things in the boys' locker room! Oh my gosh! I heard all those guys there at Akatsuki Academy were HOT! Curse me being in a relationship! Gaaaaaah!** Sakura smiled.  _At least she's in a relationship._ More came afterwards.  **Oh by the way, I dumped Hinata. Caught her cheating on me with some dog brained kid named Kiba Inuzuka. Funny how life works. Now I'm in a relationship with a guy named Shikamaru! He's lazy as all hell but he's sweet and charming!**

Sakura had forgotten that Ino was also bisexual as well. Hinata was still a good friend but she, Sakura concluded, lost Ino's trust and friendship.  _I hope girl's night will be normal..._ Sakura thought.

"Yo Haruno! Get your skinny ass out here now! Sensei's doing roll call and he'll mark you absent instantly if your not sitting on the fucking bleachers!" Sakura cringed at the booming voice and colorful wording. She knew for a fact that was Hidan. She disliked the guy from the moment he spoke. She sighed exasperatedly.

"I-I'm coming!"

 **Got to go, Ino, talk to ya later!**  She texted the girl and packed up her locker, leaving her belongings in her school bag which was packed in the locker. Once she was finished with that, she zipped up then jacket and ran out the locker room, passing Hidan.

Hidan raised an silver eyebrow, watching the odd kid run toward the bleachers, bumping into Itachi. Hidan rolled his eyes. That kid... For some reason he was wearing perfume! And the excuse was that his sister Sakura pranked him and sprayed perfume on him this mourning? What a joke! The kid must be a transgender or something. Hidan just  _had_ to find out.  And he knew  _exactly_ who to talk to.   
-  
"So! How did you feel when Itachi revealed himself? Hmmm?" Deidara smirked as he wrapped his arm around Sakura who tensed and blushed. She swallowed thickly. How could she got herself out of this dilemma? She chuckled nervously, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I-I-I don't know what to say to that D-Deidara-senpai." Sakura turned and smiled at Deidara, blush still on her face. Deidara blinked a few times. He snorted and crossed his arms turning to face Kisame who raised an eyebrow. Deidara held out his hand.

"Pay up."

"No."

"Pay up." Deidara repeated.

"If you think I am going to give you money you're out of you're mind." Kisame shook his head. "Plus I don't remember ever betting on Shirou falling for Itachi."

Sakura's eyes widen at that statement. Falling in love...with Itachi Uchiha? Okay. Sure, she worshipped him from the shadows even though she went to another school before now and yes she saw him... naked. But she wasn't in love with him! No way! Those ignoramuses are going to get it one way or another. Sakura's eye twitched.  _Can these boys be any more immature?_ She thought, rolling up her sleeves, hand curling in to a fist. A vein popped out of her forehead when she heard the mentioning of her nose bleeding and the theory of her alias being gay.

That was when she administered the blow.

"Ouch! Sh-Shirou-san!" Deidara cried tears at the end of his eyes as he held his head. Kisame grunted out a few pain filled curse words and rubbed his head.

"Dude, what the hell he asked."

"First of all you ignoramuses! I am not gay and I am not in love with Itachi! You got that? Also, I am right here! I can hear everything you're saying." Sakura spoke using Shirou's voice. She sighed. "You men are so immature it amazes me that-"

Damn you, Sakura Haruno, damn you for slipping. Idiot. Dumbass. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

One too many fuck's...

"Shirou, you're dude too you know." Kisame said. Sakura smiled widely.

"Yes, I am. Hahahaha! I'm a guy! Have the same genitals as a man, hahahahaha! In no way am I a girl, hahahaha- Yeah I'm gonna stop talking now."

_Good grief, why do I have to get like that when I'm under pressure? As soon as this day is over I am heading to the dorm and taking a nap. After my nap I'm going to visit my parents at home where I'll be taking a shower._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Like? Love? Hilarious? I hope so! See you next chapter!


	4. The Prince, the Princess, and the Party

Sakura was finally home and ready to be in her normal clothes. She dressed up in a nice long sleeve red dress with a white scarf that had sakura blossom's on it to go with the dress. Sakura sighed happily. Ino had texted her something about a party tonight and considering it was a Friday night, the weekend was here. This was perfect.

The door slammed open, Ino ran into the room and hugged Sakura tightly. She was followed by two other girls. "Hey, Ino, you could have knocked."

"Are you kidding me? No way! My parents are out for the weekend and won't be back until Monday evening! I'm inviting mostly responsible people to this party other than the fact that I've safety proofed my entire house!"

"Ino... your house is a-"

"I know what it is, Sakura, but seriously! I've made sure to remove everything breakable from my parents' living room and that's that. Not to mention some pretty top knotch kunoichi from Akatsuki Girls' Academy is coming to my party! They weren't invited but who cares right! It's awesome, isn't it?"

"I-Ino, I th-think you've got it wr-wrong." The shy Hinata said, hiding behind a brunette named Tenten. "Th-Those girls s-seemed pretty scary. They asked about s-some boy named Sh-Shirou H-Haruno." Ino looked at Sakura who tensed. A sly, all knowing smirk appeared on the blonde's face.

"Tell me, Sakura, did anything particularly interesting happen at school~?" Sakura blushed remembering today in gym class when they were changing. By the end of the day.

"N-No! Of course not. Why would  _anything_ happen?" One of Ino's eyebrow arched and her  lips parted in a real wide toothy grin.

"Something  _did_  happen!" Ino squealed. "Did you and Itachi kiss? Make out? What?" Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulders and started to shake her vigorously.

"Inooo stop shaaaking meeee!"

"Come on Sakura! Tell me the details! Make sure their juicy!"

"I-I can't! It's too embarrassing!" Sakura cried out, her face totally red. Ino rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Okay, what happened? Did they embarrass you? I'll kick them in the family jewels, you know! Hell, I'll-

"I SAW ITACHI WITHOUT UNDERWEAR!"

After Sakura had blurted that out, the reactions to it weren't what Sakura had in mind. Ino started laughing and crying because laughing hurt so much. Poor Hinata turned so red that she fainted into Tenten's arms who herself had a bit of blush on her cheeks. "I-I can't believe it! I just can't!" Ino laughed, wiping her eyes. "You- N-No way! Hahahahahaha!"

Sakura sighed she couldn't fathom what her three friends must be thinking. And after realizing that she had blurted it out she turned red. Luckily, her mother had a banquet to go to with her father and she was alone. Ino sighed. "That was a good laugh Sakura too bad that you were only kidding right?" There was silence after the question a very awkward silence. Ino let out a scream. "Holy  _shit_! You  _did_!"

Sakura's painted pink cheeks turned even redder. "I-I..." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I did..." Ino hugged her friend suddenly.

"Poor  _billboard bro_ w! She got to see a man's genitals and she's still a virgin!" Ino laughed Sakura felt her eye twitch and decided to push off the very insulting comment. "Honestly Sakura, we should hook you up with a nice guy. A cute guy for that matter."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She wasnt going to be  _able_ to date anyone when she dresses as a guy! How the hell was she going to be able to do  _that_? "I don't think I'm dating any tike soon."

"Well since I'm dating Shikamaru, I know for a fact that he's got some hottie hot-hot- _hot_  friends!" Ino grinned. Sakura quickly glanced at Hinata who now recovered from the Itachi with no underwear ordeal. Her expression went sad and Sakura instantly felt a tinge of sympathy. She wished Ino and Hinata were back to normal but Ino had picked herself up and finally found someone new. Everything was... sort of okay. At least.   
-  
Itachi wanted to be the bigger brother and give his younger brother some privacy because surely enough, he valued that very much.  _Still hearing those sounds... makes me want to open the door and beat the living hell out of whoever's violating my cherished little brother._  Itachi thought staring at the door to his brother's room.  _I think lately I've been a pain in the ass a lot more than usual..._ Itachi took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The  _sexual sounds_ had ceased and a very annoyed voice spoke muffled behind the door.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Itachi asked, acting as if something was the matter. There was a low growl of Itachi's name which made the older Uchiha's face crinkle in - not so much disgust - but in a very displeased way.

"I'm fiiine!"

Itachi felt an undeniable urge to ignore his little angel self and barge in on his brother. However he wasn't that rude as to interrupted something his brother was doing. Itachi sighed and then continued. "Dinner will be ready soon. I suggest you and your  _study partner_  finish up and look presentable before mother and father at home."

There was a short silence and then a noice that indicated to Itachi that Sasuke understood. He wanted to protect his little brother and if that meant that he needed to protect him from their homophobic parents then Itachi would surely door that. Sadly though, Itachi had required his own protection from certain people. People like...

Fan girls.

"Itachi!"

"Itachi-kun, marry me!"

"No, Itachi-kun, marry me!"

Ugh, they followed him home and invaded his house.  _The Uchiha Itachi Fan Club._ This particular club consisted of only a few members - in reality. One of them was Konan, a girl with bright blue hair and auburn orange colored eyes. She wore a flower in her hair and was always chased by a friend of his. Pein. "Konan shouldn't you be with Pein?

"Come  _ooon!_  Itachi! You're no fun! Plus I'm horny so let's have some fun! I  _know_  you are more than willing." Itachi rolled his eyes. 

"I don't fancy girls throwing themselves on me." Konan rolled her eyes and pouted at him. Her arms crossed pressing her breasts against each other, showing off her cleavage. Suddenly Konan was pushed out of the way by another girl. She had dark brown hair and the same eyes as him. Her name was Izumi Uchiha.

"Then why do you have some fun with me?" Izumi asked "There's a party tonight. We could go there. I bet you there will be drinks and fun games."

"We're supposed to be cousins."

Izumi's lips curved downward. "But I love you!" Itachi shook his head. Izumi had it all in her head. She was his cousin. Her parents had been killed in an accident and his family had taken her in to be raised with them as siblings. "Don't you dare say I don't! I love you I do I swear it."

Itachi sighed. "Izumi please stop this-" Izumi stopped him mid-sentence, pressing her lips upon his. Itachi stood their in shock but the shock fade as he remembered that this was not the first time Izumi had confessed with a kiss.  
-  
 _It was a beautiful day outside and Izumi had decided to have a picnic by herself today. She missed her parents but thanks to her aunt and uncle she was in a nice sheltered home with nice wonderful people. Izumi smiled as a tiny tinged of pink dusted her pale cheeks._

_Dango treats were the snack of the day due to her older cousin being absolutely obsessed with them. She decided she would eat them today to see what happens. She would never forget this day. She was going to confess to Itachi. She was going to confess her love for him. That she loved him even before her parents died._

_"Are you going to eat those or let them go to waste?" Izumi turned to see Itachi sitting next to her and her face instantly reddened._

_"Ah- I-I-I" Izumi didn't know what to do at that moment. She grabbed a dango stick and handed it to Itachi who happily took it and ate it._

_"Amazing! Did you make these Izumi-chan?" Itachi asked and Izumi nodded shyly._

_"I-I-I did. Yes." Itachi smiled at the girl as he happily ate the pastry treat. Izumi smiled as well happily. She was so glad Itachi liked her treat that was originally made for her but she didn't care that Itachi had offered to eat then too._

_"They're delicious!"_

_Izumi smiled. "Thank you Itachi. Can I... Can I tell you something?" Itachi nodded._

_"Itachi, I think I... I think I'm in love with you!"_  
-  
"I remember that day all to well, Izumi." Itachi sighed. "But you must understand that I am not interested and I apologize." Izumi snorted.

"I'm not going to give up."  _I wish you did..._ Itachi thought, groaning mentally. "I will make you mine. I already have a perfect plan." Itachi's eyes widened and he froze in his plan. What the hell was Izumi planning? What could she possibly have in store for him? Itachi sighed. This was annoying. No...

This was  _too_ much.  
-  
Sakura wanted to kill herself. How could she look this  _slutty_? Maybe she could wear a sweater over the crop top that way it looked a little  _less_ slutty. "I feel like this outfit doesn't suit me."

"Ah! Come on, Sakura! Don't you  _wanna_ look sexy for the boys?" Ino asked. "I heard Hinata's got connections with two hotties." Hinata huffed blushing.

"I-Ino, they're not coming. N-Naruto-kun and S-Sasuke-san are..." Her face reddened more at the recent event of  _listening_ to her two best friends moaning. "B-Busy." She emphasized. Sakura blushed getting the message. She remembered Naruto but she didn't know who this Sasuke person was. Maybe he could shed light on Itachi and why he has these awkward...habits.

Then Sakura realized,  _That wouldn't be a good idea. It would give out my secret._ She sighed. But then again she could dress as Shiro and-

Why was she so interested in getting to know Itachi Uchiha? Who was this Sasuke person? Was he related to Itachi? Sakura sighed again. Coming up with a decent plan to get to know Itachi was a pain. Still though... she was glad to be able to go home this weekend and take a shower.

Another thing too.

How was she going to survive sharing a dorm with a hot guy while dressed as a guy?  _Never mind that!_ Sakura shouted at herself.  _It's time to focus on yourself. Itachi... the dorm... and_

Ugh.

Hidan. That jerk! And Deidara and Kisame. All of them were jerks! Hidan, though, was the one she  _had_ to worry about. He was suspicious of her when he smelled the perfume. "Sakura!" Ino's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "Shikamaru and everyone else is here. You ready to party?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. A lot of people came through the door, some were certainly familiar. There was a redhead with dark rings around his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. A brunette, she knew him. He was Hinata's cousin, Neji. Then there was Kiba, the one Hinata cheated on Ino with and another guy who kept talking about bugs and making things very awkward.

Then there were more familiar people. A guy with long blonde hair with weird tattoos in odd places and a blue skinned guy with shark like features. Sakura's eyes widened.  _Kisame! Deidara! Oh no what are they doing here?_ She dreaded this moment. If Kisame was here and Deidara... that could only mean that...

Itachi was here too! And  _low and behold_ there he was! She heard Ino squeal next to her. "Sakura! There's your hottie! Don't just stand there! Go talk to him!"

Sakura felt herself be shoved toward Itachi, stumbling on her feet and falling into him. Said Uchiha caught her and their eyes met. Another moment she dreaded. She felt Itachi's fingers press into her arms and she went red. Shifting herself, she stood up straight. "Thanks for catching me." She chuckled nervously. Itachi nodded, staring as if he was struck by cupid's arrow.

He had forgotten that he came with Konan and Izumi and a few other  _friends_ of his. Izumi was rather rude and at that moment he noticed a temper on his finally found princess. He stopped Izumi without realizing and without reason. The girl stared at him in awe. "I-Itachi?"

"Forgive my cousin's rudeness. She's only here until it's time for us to leave which is not to far long." Itachi smiled an apologetic smile. Sakura had been busy glaring at Izumi.

"Yeah... I guess."

"What's your name?" Itachi questioned suddenly. Sakura smiled. She stared at Itachi with flirtatious eyes. Initiating a small war between her and Izumi.  _That's right bitch, Itachi's mine! Cha!_ Sakura 2.0 grinned dancing around in her head.

"It wouldn't be much fun playing hard to get if I told you my name."


	5. The Prince, the Princess, and the Party Pt. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YaoiTora's Notes: Okay, so I finally got around to writing or rather finishing this chapter and I think I'm down right happy with it. Just remember that this continues from chapter four! Rewind and recap a little by reading from the beginning (I always like to do that) until you reach this chapter. Soooooooooo, here you are!

Itachi's flirtatious smile never left his face. If this beautiful  _princess_  was going to play hard to get then he would have to figure it out himself. "Playing hard to get hmm?" He mumbled to himself. Music blasted, sending vibrations through the floor and their bodies. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Sakura blushed. This was the guy she was going to share a dorm with. Her heart pounded. What if she was going to be in a relationship with him? What would happen between them at school?  _Oh god..._  Sakura thought. Maybe playing hard to get was the best plan. She had to avoid a relationship with Itachi but...

The Uchiha pulled a rose from the bouquet on the table next to them and Sakura's face went darker.  _He's giving me flowers! Oh my gosh... could he be my dream guy?_  "Sure! I'd love to dance." Sakura finally replied, taking the boy's hand. Itachi spun her around, placing his hand on her lower back and they slow-danced away. Unaware that someone was watching them.

Izumi stared at Itachi and the pink haired  _witch_  from afar, letting her jealousy take put her piece by piece. She wanted to make that girl  _pay_  for taking her Itachi away.

"How's the party?" Izumi turned to see her brother, Shisui. She turned back around, watching Itachi dance with someone instead of her. Shisui blinked and then looked at who he was staring at. Their cousin Itachi and a girl with bubblegum pink hair. Shisui smirked, eyes sparkling. "Itachi always gets the hotties." Saying this earned Shisui a slap to the face. A vein popped and Shisui glared. "What was that for?"

"Itachi is mine! Mine you hear me?" Shisui rolled his eyes.

"No I don't hear you. The sound of my pulsing cheek is kind of louder than the music that's deafening my ears.  _Come on_ , sis, Itachi isn't going to date his own cousin. I know for a fact he isn't. You're better off letting him go so you don't get yourself hurt more." Izumi frowned. But Itachi was meant to be with her and her alone! He was supposed to be her prince and she was the supposed to he the princess. Not that bubblegum-haired, billboard brow!

"Does  _anyone_ know her name?" Izumi asked. Shisui's shrugged his shoulders. Izumi growled. "All I need is her name and then I will proceed to plan her demise for takin away my Itachi." At this, Shisui narrowed his eyes.

"Izumi, don't you see how happy Itachi is with this girl? Don't ruin that for him. He'll never forgive you."

"But Shisui!" Izumi protested, pointing at the pink haired girl. Shisui grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The crowd of people slowly clustered together hiding Itachi and the girl. Izumi frowned. "Why?" She whined.

"Because you're going to do something I know you'll regret. You've done it before plenty of times."

"And I give a damn why? Itachi's mine." Izumi crossed her arms and stomped her foot. Shisui sighed and rolled his eyes. How the hell was he going to tell this to Itachi?  
-xXx-  
Sakura felt like she was in a dream. This was just a normal underage teen party with sugar drinks only because why not right? It was still a fun party. She has her arms wrapped around Itachi as he had his hands on her waist. The music was slow and romantic.

"So, will you give me your number?" Itachi asked. Sakura smiled again. Playing hard to get was so much fun.

"I'll write it down. Does this mean you wanna date me?" Sakura watched a smile form on Itachi's face. He softly took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"If you'll give me a chance,  _princess_."

Sakura felt like the room was spinning. How red was her face right now? Oh god, she was having a Hinata moment. A  _good_ Hinata moment because this was a dream come true!

"I-I-I would love to date you!" She blurted out. She could barely contain herself. She had a crush on Itachi since... since they had met. The first day of school.

Itachi's eyes sparkled, gleaming with happiness. Sakura wrote down her number, quickly. She was love struck. She felt that she an Itachi were the only two in the room. Without even realizing she placed a light kiss on his lips. Itachi was surprised at first but smiled none the less.

"I don't kiss on first dates," Sakura mumbled softly, playing with her hair. "You're an exception."  _Because you're my first boyfriend._ She added mentally. The thought was embarrassing but she didn't care. She felt waiting for the right person to come to her was a good thing.

For the first time in his life, Itachi's face went completely red. He was  _smitten_  by this girl, Sakura, and deep inside his heart he knew he wanted to see her again. He wondered about Shirou too. He had hoped the boy would come to this party too but he guessed that the brunette wanted to study and have alone time after being around Itachi's crazy friends.

"Would you like to go out with me on a date this weekend?" Itachi asked as he twirled her. Sakura, blushing softly, nodded her head.

"Sure, is Sunday afternoon good?" She asked. From being out so late at a party she kind of wanted to sleep in the next day. Itachi nodded.

"That would be fine. I have plans tomorrow anyway."  _I have to talk to Izumi about this_. Itachi knew she was watching them. Dark eyes peered into his back as much as he could possibly protect Sakura from Izumi's Uchiha death glare.  _At least Shisui's keeping a grip on her..._ Feeling relief, Itachi let out a breath.  _Thankfully, She's keeping her distance._

But something in his gut told him that Izumi wasn't going to keep her distance for long knowing that he was dating Sakura. Then again... how was he supposed to go out with a girl that he didn't even know the name of?

Itachi was determined to find out.

No matter what the obstacle was.


End file.
